Tatuaje
by Aeren76
Summary: Gracias a un prompt anónimo de tumblr: un fix-fic sobre el tatuaje que Sam perdió en Road Trip warnings/enticements: wincest/season9/spoilers hasta 9.15 ThinMan/fix-fic/coda/sin betear


Gracias a un prompt anónimo de tumblr: un fix-fic sobre el tatuaje que Sam perdió en Road Trip

warnings/enticements: wincest/season9/spoilers hasta 9.15 ThinMan/fix-fic/coda/sin betear

* * *

**Tatuaje**

Van camino de Lebanon pero después de acercar a Harry hasta donde el chico tiene sus pertenencias, ninguno parece dispuesto a seguir conduciendo en medio de la noche, así que cuando Dean toma la primera salida y pone rumbo al BlueInn, —el único que parece haber en aquellos rumbos perdidos de la mano de Dios— Sam no dice ni media palabra, se limita a sacar sus bolsas mientras Dean les consigue un cuarto. Es una rutina de años que ni siquiera todo lo que tienen encima consigue romper. Instalarse les sale con la facilidad que da una vida entera haciendo eso que ahora hacen: sacar el neceser, algo con lo que dormir y rezar porque el baño esté lo bastante limpio y las sábanas no les recuerden a quien quiera que haya pasado por allí antes.

Esa noche Dean está más pensativo que de costumbre. Apenas han entrado cuando con una excusa entre dientes vuelve a salir, llave en mano. Sam se niega a sentirse molesto por la evidente urgencia del otro cazador por escapar de su proximidad. Abrigado en la soledad del dormitorio hace una mueca, porque la pelea con esos dos enfermos le ha dejado más tocado de lo que quiere reconocer, no frente a Dean al menos. Toma el cepillo de dientes y tras doblar la ropa y dejarla sobre una de las dos sillas que hay en lo que parece ser la zona dedicada a la cocina, pone rumbo al baño. A lo mejor una buena ducha y un par de calmantes le permitan dormir tres o cuatro horas seguidas. Traga el nudo que tiene alojado en la garganta y de nuevo, ignora la punzada de ansiedad que le provoca todo lo que ha pasado. No quiere ver los obvios paralelismos, casi una broma de mal gusto, porque desde luego, ellos no son esos dos frikis ávidos de seguidores en twitter y muy en el fondo, sabe que lo que Dean hizo no es sólo fruto del egoísmo. Da igual que esas fueran sus palabras, Sam es consciente de que cuando quiere ser un hijo de puta, no hay nadie quien le supere, lo mismo que sabe que no hay nadie en el mundo que sepa cómo hacerle daño a Dean.

No se siente orgulloso, pero es lo que hay, no puede evitar que una rabia virulenta y amarga le burbujee en la boca del estómago cada vez que piensa en lo de Gadreel y sin embargo… sin embargo esa noche, mientras se enjabona a conciencia, el miedo se le pega a cada poro de la piel como un mal olor. Es incapaz de deshacerse de las imágenes, de la mirada hueca de Dean cuando aquel tipo amenazaba con degollarle, no puede desprenderse del eco que han dejado en su pecho los ojos vacíos de Dean mientras guiaba el cuchillo con aquella lentitud, con la precisión clínica de alguien que sabe cuál es su trabajo y a su pesar siente como el deseo se le arremolina en la base de la columna, le hormiguean las manos, los labios, nota como se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo, nunca ha sentido más miedo, ni ha creído a Dean más hermoso. El rostro impasible, las facciones tan conocidas que a veces consigue eludir, hasta que de pronto lo siente como quien recibe un disparo en el corazón. Dean en toda su miseria y Dean en toda su gloria. Dean, que le hace sentir tantas cosas que no sabe si hay una palabra en el mundo que pueda acercarse a definirle. Sam no sabe si quiere matarle, irse, perdonarle o simplemente llevárselo a la cama y sacarse toda la rabia de dentro usándole, devolviéndole una a una todas las ofensas, cada uno de esos minutos en los que Gadreel le tuvo en ese sueño. Sam quiere masticarle, beberse el tuétano de sus huesos, destruirle con sus propias manos, saborear su sangre. Quiere escapar de sí mismo y de esa vida que no es más que una burla, porque ellos ya no son lo que eran y él no está seguro de querer volver a ser eso; no está seguro de querer volver a confiar en alguien del modo en que siempre confió en su hermano.

Se mira en el espejo mientras se afeita, dejando que esas pequeñas cosas cotidianas le reconforten, como usar unos viejos pantalones. Mientras pasa la maquinilla por su cuello vislumbra de nuevo la piel salpicada de vello dorado donde todavía persisten las cicatrices que el demonio que mantenía a la señora Tran presa le causó. No quiere sentir remordimientos, no quiere pensar en la expresión esperanzada de Dean, en cómo le dejó allí solo. Se pasa las manos retirando los restos de jabón, elude de forma deliberada mirarse de frente, a veces tiene miedo de no poder encontrarse en ese extraño de rostro ojeroso y amargo.

_Tienes razón Sam,_ se dice entre dientes, apretando la toalla contra la piel del pectoral izquierdo, siseando, rebusca en su neceser, sabe que tiene que haberla puesto por allí, en alguna parte. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, regresa descalzo y goteando al dormitorio, seguramente ha dejado el antibiótico por alguna parte cuando sacó la ropa, piensa. Entonces le ve, Dean, parado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, lleva un par de bolsas con el logotipo de un restaurante chino, y un paquete de cervezas en la otra. Se miran durante un minuto que se le antoja eterno. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no cubrirse como si fuese un completo gilipollas. No es como si Dean no le hubiese visto sin ropa antes. Y eso, _el recuerdo_, le duele todavía más y hace que la rabia llegue a su punto de ebullición, él no tiene derecho a hacerle sentir así de desnudo.

Cuando ve el tatuaje sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano, es como si todo el tiempo transcurrido desde lo de la iglesia, desde lo de Gadreel, desde ese momento en que tuvo que dejar entrar a Crowley dentro de Sam, no hubiese transcurrido. Sin decir nada, deja su carga en la mesa y camina hasta donde Sam está parado. Como desde hace semanas, esos ojos grises que solía leer con tanta facilidad, ahora se le presentan remotos e inaccesibles. Las facciones del más joven son una oda al estoicismo, sin embargo no se aparta cuando las yemas callosas del rubio recorren despacio el contorno todavía inflamado del tatuaje, idéntico al que Cass le había borrado tantas semanas atrás.

—No sabía que… —La voz le sale rota y cascada, carraspea, los iris verdes fijos en las líneas del encantamiento, sintiendo de nuevo que le ha fallado—… que te lo habías hecho de nuevo.

No quiere, pero sus palabras resuenan a acusación y Sam da un paso atrás, como si de pronto el contacto tibio de los dedos de Dean le ardiese. Hace una mueca e intenta girarse, dispuesto a regresar a la seguridad del baño, donde le espera su ropa. Ansía,_ necesita_ poner capas entre él y Dean, entre el dolor de Dean y el suyo propio. Sabe que ahora mismo es incapaz de soportar más peso del que ya carga en su alma. Sabe que si se detiene a analizar lo que está pasando, acabará por destruirse. Sam sabe que es un cobarde, pero tiene que escapar, ahora que puede, porque no quiere mostrar sus heridas, esas que sólo quiere lamerse en soledad.

—No quiero correr el riesgo —le espeta con más causticidad de la que pretendía, pero, ¿qué quiere Dean de él, por Dios santo? Se ahoga, recordando la conversación en la cocina, o lo indefenso y enfermo que estaba cuando su hermano mayor le dejó en aquel puente, después de mentirle _durante meses,_ simplemente le abandonó allí. Sam tiene ganas de apretar la mano y convertirla en un puño, golpearle hasta hacerle sangrar, hasta que esté tan herido por fuera como él se siente por dentro. Da otro paso, tensando las mandíbulas cuando Dean le sujeta, sus dedos se cierran en torno a su muñeca con la fuerza de un cepo, manteniéndole en su lugar—. Dean —advierte, es casi un susurro, y Sam odia con todo lo que tiene el escalofrío que le recorre cuando su hermano se le acerca y le obliga a girarse.

—Sammy. —Se le atragantan las ideas y las disculpas. Dean nunca ha sido especialmente hábil con todo aquello de abrir su corazón, detesta las sensiblerías, pero sobre todas las cosas, siente que Sam se le escapa, y verle alejarse es como quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Abre y cierra la boca, de la que no escapa sonido alguno. Descubre el modo en que la piel dorada del más joven se eriza ante su mirada y se le cierra la glotis, se le para el corazón. No sabe cómo pedir perdón por lo imperdonable y una vez más, deja que sean sus impulsos los que tomen el control, porque algo le dice que el tiempo se le escurre como agua entre los dedos.

Cuando intenta soltarse Dean no se lo permite, entonces la impotencia y la desesperación se convierten en un cóctel explosivo que le arde en las venas. Le empuja y aunque está a punto de caer, no le suelta, si acaso, su apretón en torno a la muñeca se vuelve todavía más intenso. Forcejean en el más absoluto silencio, y Sam casi quiere aullar de pura indignación, está cansado, desnudo y más enfadado de lo que jamás lo ha estado. Solo quiere que le deje en paz. YA. Así que sigue empujándole, hasta que están enredados, jadeando por el esfuerzo y entonces no sabe cómo, pero las manos de Dean le suben por los antebrazos, hasta que le sujetan por el cuello y su boca tierna sabe a sangre y a sal, sabe a pena y sabe a pasión. Intenta apartarse, no es así, así no es la forma en la que le quiere, _no así,_ desesperados y furiosos. Pero su cuerpo le traiciona, como siempre le pasa con Dean y para cuando quiere darse cuenta, sus palmas ruedan por las mejillas ásperas salpicadas de vello ambarino que le cosquillean, un mar de repentino placer, que aún no sabe si es bienvenido.

Su lengua serpentea dentro de Dean, explorando con avidez, mordiéndole los tiernos labios hasta abrirle las heridas otra vez. Giran en un baile enloquecido, deshaciéndose de la ropa que estorba, fogonazos de piel cremosa pintada de pecas como la miel. De pronto el cuarto se le queda pequeño mientras se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro, castigándose, reencontrándose. Cuando le empuja sobre el colchón tiembla tanto que cree que las rodillas no van a sostenerle, así que tiene la excusa perfecta para subirse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Dean, cuyo sexo reposa caliente y húmedo contra su bajo vientre. Sam le desea con la misma fuerza con la que le odia. Le hunde los dedos inmisericorde, sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cabeza mientras le abre la boca, rompiéndole los labios. Están sollozando, roncos, destrozados, diciéndose con su cuerpo lo que no se atreven con palabras.

Pasa la lengua por el surco salado que las lágrimas han pintado por el rostro crispado, hasta que se detiene de forma deliberada en el hueco tras el lóbulo, allí donde sabe que a Dean le vuelve loco, mordiendo hasta que le escucha quejarse. Nota como su pene palpita, lleno de sangre espesa y ardiente, dejando rastros brillantes sobre el pecho de su hermano.

—Esto no cambia nada —le susurra, pasando los dedos por los pezones que se erizan bajo sus cuidados—. _Esto no cambia nada…_

Dean asiente despacio, sus ojos están tan negros como la brea, y le palpita la carótida con tanta fuerza que Sam es incapaz de controlarse, con un gemido, baja la mano hasta que le encuentra, su sexo contra el de su hermano, cierra su puño sobre ambos, dejado que sus caderas marquen un ritmo demencial. Le laten los labios cuando se aparta una vez más, contemplándole ensimismado. Dean siempre ha sido una criatura sensual, pero allí sobre aquella cama Sam nunca le ha visto más hermoso. A lo mejor es la sensación de saber que es quien manda, a lo mejor es que la rabia le burbujea, imprimiendo a sus acciones un filo casi brutal.

Apenas necesita tocarle, se empuja contra la carne erecta y contra sus dedos y escucha el lamento hondo de Dean, que alza las caderas una, dos, tres veces, hasta que empieza a temblar presa del orgasmo. Abre la boca y corcovea, los primeros aguijonazos del placer le explotan entre las yemas, tan ardientes que cree que se quema. Relaja la mano y deja que su esencia resbale entre sus cuerpos, copiosa y pesada, hilos perezosos que trazan una sinfonía abstracta en el pecho agitado del mayor. Sus dedos dibujan círculos mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. Apoya la frente en la de Dean, tragándose los sollozos que le humillan. Dean le mira sólo una vez más, poniéndole la palma tibia sobre el tatuaje, el gesto es casi gentil, como si temiese que le apartase. Y Dean teme con razón, a pesar de lo que han hecho, no sabe si va a ser capaz de superar todo aquello.

—Sammy… —Tiene ojeras y parece tan cansado y perdido como él se siente. Lo único que quiere es dormir, toda la noche, al lado de su hermano.

—Vamos a acostarnos Dean —anuncia, tumbándose cuan largo es a la derecha de donde su hermano reposa—. Sólo quiero… no quiero hablar Dean, ¿vale?, sólo dormir.

Sam siempre ha sido de los que cae comatoso después del sexo. Dean no ha olvidado eso, _cuenta con eso,_ así que cuando escucha la respiración profunda y pareja, se atreve a moverse sobre la cama. Están hechos un desastre, gotas de sangre seca y semen le pican sobre el pecho y el vientre, pero por nada del mundo va a alejarse, no ahora que al fin le tiene. Pone la mano encima del dibujo una vez más, y antes de caer en la inconsciencia, se promete que va a volver a recuperar su confianza. Sam es lo único que tiene y no está dispuesto a dejarlo marchar sin presentar pelea.


End file.
